


Cuffs and Lace

by Mozzermorris



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Kara Danvers, Dom Lena Luthor, Dom/sub, F/F, Handcuffs, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Sub Kara Danvers, Teasing, Top Lena Luthor, bdsm club, red sun bracelet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozzermorris/pseuds/Mozzermorris
Summary: What happens when a Supergirl mission leads Lena and Kara to a BDSM Club and what could possibly go down inside?orSupercorp get kinky
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 36
Kudos: 319





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a prompt so shoutout to MuchOTPSuchShips.
> 
> Also, my apologies if there is any spelling/grammar mistakes that I've missed.

Alex strides into The Tower confidently. She is clutching onto a large envelope in her right hand as she addresses the Super friends. 

“Alright so I'm running point on this one because all of you are shit leaders – and yes Kara I specifically mean you.” Kara pouts at the words but doesn't object. “I have all of the info we need but you guys are doing the heavy lifting today because Mama needs a day off from all of your whining.” 

Kelly nudges Alex's shoulder with her own and pulls her to the side. Everyone watches intently as a few choice words are whispered into the red-head's ear before watching as her shoulders slump slightly prior to her stepping forward and announcing a reluctant, barely-there apology. 

“Ok, so I will do some of the work but I'm giving myself the easiest job.” Alex smirks at everyone. 

“So what is the actual mission? You aren't being very clear.” Nia asks, raising her hand. 

“Put your hand down Dreamer, this isn't middle school.” Alex quips, therefore receiving another glare from her girlfriend. “And this is a big one. We are finding out who is the mastermind behind all of the orchestrated attacks that we have been dealing with every week. You all know the ones. Every Thursday night without fail we have been dealing with these idiots but our problem is that these idiots have alien weapons so we need to stop this now before anyone gets seriously hurt.”

“For once I actually agree with Alex in saying that we need to nip this in the bud before it gets any worse, we have already stopped six attacks at this point.” Lena adds, lounging in a chair off to the side of the room. 

“Right so we are going to split into teams, Nia and Brainy are going to take the North and East sides of the city and J'onn and M'gann are going to take the West and south sides. We need to be ready for any attacks and we need to respond quickly. I will be staying here with Kelly to monitor everything and eat pizza. 

“What about us?” Kara asks as she perches on the arm of Lena's chair as the brunette leans into her side. 

“I have a stage name for the mastermind and you guys are going to go investigate her and find out her real name. I know you guys will enjoy this one because you get to dress up.”

She flicks the envelope at them before harshly barking out a dismissal that makes them all make a quick exit. 

As soon as Kara and Lena make it onto the street they agree to discuss the mission over lunch back at Lena's penthouse. 

“At least we get to do some investigating together.” Lena reasons as Kara moans about how Alex will be eating pizza while she is out on the mission. 

“That's true, you do make everything a tiny bit better.” 

“Only a tiny bit?” Lena's eyebrow quirks up. 

“Ok ok, maybe a lot better but don't let that go to your head.” Kara shakes her head fondly at the brunette.  
“It's too late for that.” Lena smirks.

Kara is about to respond when they reach Lena's building, effectively cutting off her train of thought. “I always forget how awesome this building is.”

“That's because you only usually see my balcony and my apartment. I can't even remember the last time you used the front door.” Lena quips and smiles as Kara blushes profusely. 

“It's a more effective entrance Lena, you just don't understand.” 

“Oh, is that right Miss Danvers.”

“Indeed it is Ms Luthor.” Kara gives in to their little game and giggles first prompting Lena to grin and chuckle. 

“You're weird.” Lena snipes as she rushes into the elevator and pushes the close door button, locking Kara out with a boisterous laugh. 

She continues to chuckle to herself as she rides the elevator up to the top floor, where she is greeted with a frowning Kara, who stands leaning against her door with her arms crossed. 

“You're mean.” That sends Lena into another bout of laughter as she attempts to open her door around Kara, who is pouting and refusing to move. After her fifth attempt at reaching the biometric lock she takes a step back and calms herself as she looks over at Kara's frowning face. “I'm sorry.”

The effect is immediate. Kara's face brightens slightly but the pout remains. “You're sorry what?”

Lena lets out a loud sigh. “I'm sorry and I will order potstickers for lunch.” 

Kara beams and places her hand on the biometric screen to open the door, still finding it cool that Lena gave her access to her apartment, it always makes her feel like a spy. “Ok, let's order lunch and then we will take a peek inside this envelope.” She wafts the envelope at Lena and giggles as she snatches it out of her hands and taps the top of her head with it.

Together, thy proceed to the couch where Kara flops down gracelessly and Lena folds her legs beneath her as she pulls her phone out and quickly orders their usual order from their favourite Chinese restaurant. 

“Right then, let's get down to business and see what we'll be up to tonight.” Lena swiftly pulls the papers out of the envelope.

“What have we got then captain?” 

“We have one evil mastermind by the name of 'Roulette' and she apparently has a bunch of snake tattoos.” Lena skims the page, taking in the information. “And we will be finding her at a place called...Cuffs and Lace.” Lena's eyebrows shoot up as she reads the name. 

“It's called what now?” Kara chokes out.

“Looks like we're being sent to a BDSM club. No wonder Alex wanted to stay back and eat pizza.”  
“That's...that's...um...nice.” Kara stutters out. “What exactly does one wear to a BDSM club?”

Lena laughs at how awkward Kara has become, there is something very endearing about watching Supergirl become flustered. “Probably something black will be just fine.” 

“Oh Rao. This is not what I was expecting.” Kara runs her hands over her face and chuckles lightly. 

“This is going to be fun Kara, we get to go and find some ridiculously provocative outfits and go watch some strangers get their kink on. What's not to love?”

“How about the part where I have to wear a provocative outfit and watch some strangers get kinky?” 

“Come on, this will be fun. Plus, I want to see Supergirl show some skin, I know you have a sexy little body beneath those cardigans.” Lena smirks. 

“You're evil.” Kara whines.

“Damn right.” Lena stands and begins to make her way into her bedroom. She catches Kara's questioning gaze, “I'm going to find us some outfits, are you coming or do I get to decide for you?” 

“I'm definitely not leaving it up to you, I'd end up going in my underwear.” 

Lena's eyes cloud over for a second in thought. She can't help but feel guilty about how much the thought of her best friend entering a BDSM club in just her underwear would be. What kind of underwear does Kara wear? Is she a boxer and sports bra kind of girl or is she the lacy lingerie kind? She hopes the latter, there is something so delicious about how someone so strong can be so feminine. 

“No comment.” Kara shoves her lightly with her shoulder as she speeds past her to perch on the edge of Lena's bed. “Make yourself comfortable, I'll go get some options.” 

Lena is quick and precise with her movements as she makes her way into her walk in closet and pulls items of clothing from various hangers and drawers. 

“Hey! I just thought. How are we going to disguise our identities? We can't exactly go as ourselves. The press would have a field day with you being seen in a place like that and I actually think that Mr Stick-up-his-ass Ashfield from the board would murder you.” 

“Don't worry your pretty little head about it Sugar, I've got plenty of masks from the many, many masquerade themed galas I've been forced to go to in my life.” Lena already knows which one she wants to give to Kara. There is an ocean blue, sapphire jewelled domino mask that she is certain will bring out the colour of the blonde's eyes like nothing before ever has, and that's saying something. 

Kara's cheeks turn a familiar shade of pink at her comment but Lena doesn't comment on it, happy to just take the win. 

“I don't think we need that many options!” Kara exclaims as she eyes the huge mound of clothes that Lena has just dumped on the bed in front of her. 

“We do because I want a fashion show from you, let me see how sexy you can be.” Lena smirks and throws a dress at Kara. 

“Comments like that are why everyone always thinks that we're dating you know...or sleeping together.” 

“That's because your too oblivious to respond to my flirting.” The brunette runs her hand over Kara's calf.

“Well, if maybe if you actually ask me out on a date instead of just trying to get me into bed, I'll stop being so oblivious.” Lena's eyes widen at the statement. Did Kara really just- she totally did. 

“Well then, would the lady like to accompany me on a lovely date to a certain club tonight? I believe it's called 'Cuffs and Lace'.” She is quickly greeted with a pillow to the face.

“As if I am agreeing to go on a date with you to a place like that. That's at least a fifth date location.” 

Lena let's out a loud sigh. “Just put on the dress Danvers.” 

Kara tries to protest but a quick glare has her grabbing the garment and speeding into the closet to put it on. Before the younger woman even had time to blink, Kara is standing before her in what she believes is the sexiest, most see-through dress she has ever seen. It is short, black skin-tight but extremely sheer to the point that she can very clearly make out the enticing blue lace underwear that her best friend is wearing beneath it. 

“It's perfect!”

“It's see-through.” Kara dead pans and crosses her arms over her chest self-consciously.

“Fuck the rest of these outfits because that is perfect for what we need tonight plus you really do look beautiful.” Lena can't keep her eyes away from the blue underwear and the delightfully chiselled abs on display. “I have just the outfit that will complement yours perfectly so you can't change now.” 

Kara rolls her eyes dramatically. “You're not the boss of me.” 

Lena steps into Kara's space, a breath away from her face. Kara's eyes are trained on the red lips before her. “Are you sure about that? From where I'm standing it is very clear who is in charge here.” 

Before she could fumble out a reply there is a sharp knock on the door. 

“That must be lunch. Be a darling and go and get it.” A quick nod and she is out of the bedroom. She takes a deep breath and heads to there door. She grips the handle tightly before swinging the door open widely. 

The delivery boy can't be any older than seventeen and his mouth drops open as he taken in the sight of the goddess before him in all of her glory. 

“D-delivery.” He stutters out.

All too quickly, Kara becomes aware of her predicament and rushes to take the bag out of the boy's hand, tossing way too much money at him before practically slamming the door in his face. Once the door is shut she sighs and rests her head against the wood in humiliation.

She only moves from her position when she hears a boisterous laugh from behind her. She turns to see the brunette leaning against the bedroom door frame.

“I have a feeling that you just gave him wank material for the rest of his life.” The loud groan she receives sends her into another fit of laughter. 

Kara doesn't say a word and simply just heads into the kitchen to set out their lunch. 

“I'm just gonna get changed really quick so why don't you go and get us some plates and some drinks?” She doesn't wait for a reply, she just strides out of the room without a care in the world. 

Kara makes quick work of setting out the food and grabbing them both a soda before settling down on one if the bar stools and stuffing a whole potsticker into her mouth. She is debating calling Alex and making her go to the club instead of her, she has no idea how to act in a place like that. She's grateful that she will at least have Lena by her side, she's never seen her get fazed by anything. 

She almost chokes on the potsticker in her mouth when she sees Lena strut out of her bedroom in her outfit. She is wearing a black two piece outfit that consists of tight black leather pants and a leather crop top that leaves a strip of her perfect alabaster skin revealed and accentuates her perfect breasts. 

“What do you think?” A devilish smirk makes its way across her face. 

It takes Kara a long moment to come up with an answer. “You look great but why can't I have that outfit and you have this one? You seem like you would be a lot more comfortable showing up in a see-through dress than I am, that one actually lets you keep your dignity, not that there is anything wrong with women that want to go in their underwear and that they can't keep their dignity because of course they can but they're not me and I don't do that.” 

Lena smiles fondly as she listens to her ramble. 

“Darling, this is an outfit that only a top can pull off and we both know that you're a bottom.”

“No! I'm not a bottom, I'm Supergirl!” She cries indignantly. 

“That has nothing to do with the fact that you're a bottom, it's nothing to be ashamed of either. Now quiet down and eat your lunch, we have a busy evening ahead of us.” Lena chastises. 

Kara grumbles slightly but does as she's told which leaves Lena trying to contain her smile as her theory of Kara's submissive side is confirmed. It stokes her ego that she can make the almighty Supergirl do what she wants. She munches thoughtfully on her salad as she watches the blonde shovel her potstickers into her mouth and decides to see just how far she can push her, after all she didn't have to come on this mission with her since she is doing it voluntarily so she should at least get to have a little bit of fun...or a lot of fun. 

“So, I have another request.” The statement causes Kara to swallow her mouthful quickly and Lena is unsure if she even chewed. 

“I don't remember you making any previous requests, they all felt like demands.” 

“Are you willing to listen or not?” 

“...yes Lena.” 

“Good, so I made something for you and I've been waiting for the right time to give it to you but I'm not going to tell you what it is or give it to you unless you agree to wear it this evening.” It spikes the kryptonian's curiosity but she has a feeling that it will get her into trouble. 

“Once again, that doesn't sound like a request.” 

“Yes or no Kara, we don't have all day.” She is going to get Kara to agree one way or another, she just knows it. 

“Fine.”

Lena beams and hurries over to her home office to grab a small silver box and jogs back to place it on the counter in front of Kara. She reaches for it but her hand gets slapped away. 

“Close your eyes and put your left hand out.” She does as instructed, just as Lena anticipated. The box snaps open and before Kara knows it, she can feel her powers draining from her and her eyes open wide in surprise. Her right hand comes to rip it off in panic but the other girl catches it quickly and calms her. “It's ok, it's just a red sun bracelet.” 

“Wh-what?” 

“I made it because you mentioned how you hate how hard it is to control your strength when giving people hugs but I figured that it might make a nice addition to your outfit tonight and help us have a good time.” The bracelet is a thin silver band with the L-Corp 'L' on it. “ So, now that I have upheld my side of the deal and shown you, you have to uphold your end and wear it this evening.”

Uncertainty paints the kryptonian's face. “What if this Roulette person is dangerous and I need to take her down?” 

“Well this is a reconnaissance mission isn't it? We only have to figure out her name plus if we have to we can always take it off you.” Lena can see the war raging behind the blonde's pretty little face. She can tell that Kara is not-so-secretly enjoying the idea of being vulnerable in a place like Cuffs and Lace. 

“Ok, but it comes off if something goes wrong.” Kara smiles shyly.

“Agreed.” 

They spend the rest of the afternoon preparing for their mission. Lena insisted on doing Kara's hair and make-up to match her outfit so she leaves her hair down to frame her face, but curls it slightly and paints her eyes with a blue eye-shadow to match her underwear. Throughout the whole process Lena drops in the occasional 'good girl' which never fails to make Kara blush. The brunette loves how with every time she says it, Kara seems to grow slightly more submissive and comfortable in the role. 

Lena ties her own hair back into a slick pony tail and does a nice smoky eye before putting on a plain black domino mask and helping Kara into the blue one. 

“Are you ready?” 

“As I'll ever be.” Kara's nervous, Lena can tell.

“I'll be right there with you, plus if you want to leave for any reason or stop what we are doing, all you have to do is say my mother's name.” 

“Why your mother's name?” The confusion is evident on her face but Lena finds it charming.

“Because she'll be the furthest thing from our minds once we are there. You'll see.” Kara takes comfort in Lena's familiar smile and allows her to take her hand and lead her down to the car that the CEO had thought to order. She was also extremely grateful that Lena had given her a coat to cover herself with, but then again, she knows that her best friend doesn't really want to humiliate her. 

The club is a lot less inconspicuous from the outside than she was anticipating. It just looks like a normal warehouse except that it has bouncers at the door. 

Lena handles the entrance fee and pulls her inside gently by her hand. Kara is quickly becoming accustomed to Lena taking charge as she checks their coats and winks seductively. 

“Let's go get some drinks and show off how hot we are.” 

Kara is helpless to follow. 

It's as if her body just naturally knows that Lena knows best and she wants nothing more than to please the other woman. Has it always been this way? She can't even remember but she is well aware that she has always given Lena the reigns with their relationship, it's just their dynamic, or so she thought. She is only now, as she stands, tucked as close to her best friend's side as she can get in the middle of a BDSM club that maybe she does have a submissive streak and paired with the massive crush she has on the dark haired woman, this will be her downfall. 

Kara can't help but feel as though all eyes are on her and keeps her head down as much as she can so she doesn't make eye-contact with anyone. She just tries to focus on the thumping background music. 

“You have her well trained.” A smooth, sensual voice gets her attention but she still tries to avoid looking directly at the woman.

“I'm sorry?” Lena tilts her head in confusion at the brunette woman. 

“Your sub, I don't think that she has lifted her eyes from the floor once. It took me months to train mine to keep her eyes down but my god do I love her for her stubborn streak, it gives me a reason to beat her ass now and again.” The woman chuckles gleefully. 

Lena picks up on what is happening quickly and wraps her arm around Kara's waist protectively. “Thank you, but I can't take all of the credit, this one is a natural. This is actually our first time here, do you have any recommendations?” 

“I have to say that you're doing well for first timers. I recommend you have a look around and take in some of the scenes from the regulars, they often inspire some creativity of your own to play out in one of the private suites upstairs.” Kara lifts her head to watch Lena but doesn't glance over at the other woman.

“Thank you, we'll keep that in mind.” Lena's eyes meet Kara's and she lands a firm smack on the blonde's backside. “Eyes down.”

Kara is shocked but does as she is told, which leaves Lena with an impressed smile upon her face. 

“Oh, she is a cutie!” The stranger exclaims. “And such a sexy little body on her too, just look at those abs!” 

The attention makes the blonde flush pink and burrow further into Lena's side. Even now, as she is standing with her under wear on show and having a stranger comment on her body, she feels safe and protected as she is tucked firmly into her best friend's side; her protector's side. 

Lena doesn't think that Kara can get any closer to her, but quietly makes note of how good it feels to have her there. Kara is a couple an inch or two shorter since she opted out of wearing heels unlike Lena, who went for some tall killer heels and Lena can't help but stare in wonder at Kara as she is all small and clingy and...submissive. 

“I know, she is just adorable.” Lena beams. “Now, I believe that we will take your suggestion and take a look around. It's been a pleasure meeting you....” She trails off, hoping to catch a name.

“Andrea.” A small smile. “I don't think I caught your names either?” 

Panic flashes in Kara's eyes but as always the brunette already has a plan. “Saskia, and this is K.” 

“I hope to see you again Saskia, and maybe next time we will see a little more of K, if you catch my drift.” 

Lena can't help the spike of jealousy as she watches Andrea ogle Kara's breasts but chases away the feeling quickly.

“Believe me, I'm planning on making that happen.” The confident statement sends a rush of arousal right to Kara's core and she squeezes her thighs together tightly, a fact in which didn't go unnoticed by the two other women but thankfully, nobody comments on it. “We hope to see you again too, perhaps even share one of those private rooms you told us about?” 

Andrea's smile is wide and predatory. “I'll hold you to that.” With one final eye fuck of Kara, she leaves. 

“You did well.”

Kara's eyes finally snap back up to meet Lena's. 

“That was humiliating.” 

“But it turned you on didn't it.” Kara flounders for a minute whilst Lena smirks at her. “You are a natural at being a bottom, I love it.”

One second Kara is trying to think of a weak response and the next she is being lead across the room by a strong hand on her back. They stop as they reach a small cordoned off area in which two people are putting on a show. There are at least a dozen people standing at the edge of the partition, some scantily clad and others naked. Some wearing leather and chains and others wearing nothing but a collar. 

At the centre of their attention is a man and a woman. The woman is tying the man with soft-looking, red cord. The weaving is extravagant, twisting this way and that, forming a beautiful pattern across his body and leaving him completely immobile as his hands are trapped behind his back and tied to a stiff vertical pole that leads to the ceiling. 

Lena watches the wonder appear in her companion's eyes as she takes in the scene. “Does that turn you on, pretty girl? The thought of being all tied up like that, your body at my mercy?” She strokes some soft blonde hair out of her face and snatches it up into a bunch at the back of her head and pulls as she whispers the sentence. 

Another clench of her thighs before she finds her ankles kicked apart, turning her on even more. “Tonight baby-girl, I decide what you get to feel.” Kara whimpers helplessly but nods, more turned on than ever. With each action Lena takes, she gets slightly less self-conscious and finds herself sinking easily into the role of needy submissive. 

They stay there for several more minutes, just watching as Lena stands behind Kara, her chin resting on her shoulder as she keeps her thigh between the kryptonian's spread legs grinding against her periodically and running her hands over the material on her stomach. Every so often her fingertips skim up to her breasts, just barely brushing over her bra-clad nipples. 

Part of Kara wants to leave, to get out of the situation because this isn't what best friends are meant to do but a stronger part of her wants to stay here forever, let Lena possess her. 

Their next destination is just a few metres away where they are greeted by swinging slaps as a sub is being spanked methodically as they are tied over a spanking bench. 

Once again, Lena leans in to make a lewd comment in Kara's ear. “I'd love to beat your ass like that. I bet it would make you all whiny and impatient, desperate for me to fill you up.” The brash statement is accompanied by a wandering hand coming down and grasping her pussy roughly. Kara moans loudly, drawing the attention of many of the other patrons, unbeknownst to her as she is too focused on the hand between her legs. 

She is so focused on the hand that she doesn't even realize that her dress has been unzipped and is now being pulled off of her body until it is too late and she is stood in nothing but her lacy blue underwear. As soon as she clues into what is happening, her hands come up to cover herself, even though she realistically knows that there is no more on show than there was before but the dress worked as a kind of comfort blanket. 

Lena catches her wrists behind her with a sharp 'Ah ah, be a good girl and let everyone see how pretty you are.” Her cheeks have a permanent tinge at this point, which only grows when she becomes aware that she has dozens of people taking in the scene, including the woman from earlier, Andrea. 

Kara didn't even know that the spanking scene had ended until the dom was pulling the leather cuffs from their sub's wrists and offering them to Lena with a nonchalant shrug. “We won't be needing these for the rest of the night if you want to borrow them?” 

“Thank you, we appreciate it, don't we little bird?” 

“Yes.” Kara has no choice but to agree, a slave to her growing arousal. 

“Cool, just leave them at the front desk before you leave.” Lena nods her understanding before taking the cuffs instructing Kara to keep her hands behind her back. She buckles them in place firmly before snapping them together with a click.

Lena's thigh once again makes its way between Kara's own quivering thighs as she tests her bonds. She is well and truly at Lena's mercy now and she wants nothing more than to cover her face with her hands out of shame as she sees the shine on Lena's leather pants from where her arousal has travelled through her panties, which makes her well aware that everyone in the club can see how wet she is. 

“You're so sexy like this. Cuffed and needy, such a good girl.” 

Lena can't believe her luck, she thought it would take more to get Kara to accept her submissive side but here is, cuffed, exposed and dripping. All for her. 

“I think it's time we go check out the private rooms pretty girl. What do you think?” An eager nod encourages Lena to lead Kara by her arm right to the front desk, where she rents a room and receives a key with a smirk and a sly, “Have fun.” 

Lena locks the door behind them once they enter their room. It is all red and black. There is a huge four poster bed in the centre and dotted around the room is shelves and racks filled with all sorts of toys, crops and bondage gear. There is also a huge X on the wall with eyelets, clearly meant for attaching cuffs to and a spanking bench. Furthermore, there is more furniture throughout the room and the blonde can only begin the imagine what can be done with it. The ceiling is completely mirrored and it gives them both some incredibly filthy thoughts. 

Lena stands behind the other girl and watches as she takes in the room before placing a hand on her back and leading her towards the bed. 

“Bend over.” 

The demand is accompanied by a harsh shove, forcing her into the sheets face first. 

“L-Lena?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Please.” It's not what the brunette is expecting but it makes her heart soar with a thousand symphonies.

“Just be my good girl and take what I'm going to give you.” 

The needy one quivers into the sheets, going boneless, opening her legs and thrusting her hips back. 

“Who'd have thought? The almighty Supergirl is really nothing more than a little quivering submissive for a Luthor.” Lena runs her hand up and down Kara's back for a moment before slapping her hand down onto her right butt cheek then quickly repeating the action on the other side.

Each spank is greeted with a moan. 

“I'm going to give you an out here pretty girl, just say the word and we will leave, right here and now.” Lena takes her hands from Kara and takes a step back, giving her room to breathe but she doesn't have to wait long for a response. 

“No, I want this. Please don't stop!” Her words come out stronger than she expected and but she doesn't think that she has ever sounded so desperate. 

“Good girl.” 

The cuffs are unclipped from each other and Kara finds herself shooed up the bed and directed to lay down on her front with her arms out. Before she knows it, her arms have been cuffed to he corners of the bed and a pillow has been shoved beneath her hips. 

“You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into...foolish little girl.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short update, sorry it's so short and took so long. 
> 
> There will be more chapters coming soon and they will be longer, I promise.

Kara's breath comes out in short sporadic bursts as she pulls against the bonds on her wrists gently as though she is scared that if she pulls too hard then they will break.

The bracelet on her left arm is keeping her powers at bay securely, keeping her helpless. 

Lena's fingers are running the length of her back, circling each ridge of her spine and tickling her sides. “I'm going to make you feel things you have never felt before.” 

“Rao, I hope so.” The response makes Lena's knees weak and she's certain that her ego has never been stoked so much in such a short amount of time. 

Lena doesn't dignify her with a response, just simply straddles her. She takes hold of Kara's nether cheeks and grips them tightly, watching as the flesh bulges between her fingers before releasing and offering twin pats on either side. She rubs them softly and pats again, just letting the bottom get used to the feeling. 

“Tell me Little Girl, have you ever been spanked before?” She continues to rub and pat in a controlled manner as she talks. 

“N-no.” 

“I think you meant to say no Daddy” The pats turn sharp and are starting to cause the whiny one to gasp and moan. “Or Mistress, whichever you prefer.” 

“I'm sorry Daddy.” She falls right into character, all hesitation has gone and she is truly just Daddy's girl. Her cheeks are beginning to sting but she can't help but push back into the hands of the other woman. 

“Good choice Little One, it's the only one you'll get tonight.” Lena smirks as she looks down on the little brat trying to wriggle closer. “You're mine now Baby Girl.” 

She brings her hand down harder. The slap rings out into the room and Kara cries out loudly. It makes Lena grin widely as she stands and moves away from the blonde. She tries to follow Lena with her eyes but her position makes it near impossible. 

“There is so much I want to do to you but so little time.” She sighs. “I guess we'll just have to skip the warm ups and head right into the main event.”

Kara listens closely as she hears Lena shifting around somewhere behind her. Oh what she wouldn't give to have her super-hearing back right now. A minute passes and then two. She shifts uncomfortably, her arousal has soaked through her panties at this point and her inner thighs are shimmering with wetness. The very thought makes her want to curl up in a ball and question whether or not this is a good idea. 

Lena can sense Kara's discomfort from a mile away. After so many years of friendship, it comes naturally at this point. “How about I help quiet your mind and give you something to focus on, hmm?” 

Kara feels Lena's presence behind her and manages to catch a quick glance at alabaster skin before her sight is taken away by a soft, silk blindfold. The next thing she feels is Lena once again straddling her legs and hands returning to her now sore bottom. 

“I'm going to get your pretty little ass ready for me to fuck later.” 

It takes Kara's breath away. She has never had anything up there before, it has always felt too naughty. Forbidden. 

“Don't worry about a thing, just let Daddy take care of you.” 

Her cheeks are gripped and spread. A thick glob of lube is dripped down her crack, where a finger scoops it up and directs it to her back hole, spreading and prodding. 

Her hips buck back slightly as the finger pushes inside her tight ring of muscle as she lets out a moan that turns into a whimper as the finger retreats. It doesn't take long before it slides back inside and it takes less than a minute of gentle stretching before the first finger is joined by a second, filling her deliciously.

“Please...daddy.” All she wants is to be filled and her clit is aching with the need to be touched. 

“What do you want Princess?” The name makes her cringe, it makes her feel like a whiny little brat.

“I-I need-” The fingers inside of her scissor and pull out, only to be replaced by something cool and firm. “My clit...please!” 

She can practically hear Lena's smile as her clit is suddenly caught between a finger and a thumb and is being pinched and rolled harshly. It distracts her enough that she doesn't try and fight against the steel plug pushing into her bottom until it's too late and her ring has settled around the flare. 

She cries out as her muscles tighten and throb against the plug, unsure of how to react to the foreign intrusion. 

She hears her Daddy tut as she bears down against it so she quickly rectifies her behaviour and just takes it like a good girl. 

“This little guy is going to get you nice and ready for me to truly fuck your ass later, although I have yet to decide if you deserve to cum today. Not being bad doesn't constitute a good girl, I require my little pets to be outstanding.” Lena presses against the blue gem between Kara's cheeks firmly, shifting the weight of it inside of her as it moves. 

“N-no please, please Daddy, I need to cum, please!” The words fall out of her mouth before she can ever register what she is saying. 

She is hushed sharply and the weight disappears from her legs. She listens as quick footsteps move to the other side of the room and then move right back towards her. They stop a close by and she can hear some rustling and snapping before she feels her wrists being set free. She doesn't get a chance to even lower her arms before she is being pushed onto her back harshly and clipped right back into place with her arms still above her head and the pillow that was once under her hips has been discarded. 

Her legs are roughly spread and the bed dips between her legs as Lena crawls up. “Are you going to be a good girl for me?” Kara's nipples are suddenly assaulted with a warm mouth and sharp teeth. 

“Yes Daddy, I promise.” She whines as she cants her hips up blindly. She expects to feel soft skin but instead gets poked by something long and sturdy. “Oh!” 

“I see you've found your surprise Little Bird.” Lena's certain that her cheeks will be sore tomorrow from how much she has smiled because of the blonde and her adorable reactions. “Are you ready for it Baby?” 

“Yes, Daddy.” Her breathing is laboured and she can't stop wriggling. 

Lena pushes her hips forward slowly, locating Kara's dripping hole and dipping inside gently with slow, shallow strokes. With each one, the plug inside her ass is jolted ever so slightly, bringing her more pleasure than she has ever felt. 

“Oh Rao...Miss...” Kara pants out as the thrusts deepen.

“That's it, take it like a good girl.” Lena works the last inch inside of Kara carefully, thoroughly enjoying every second of stuffing the object of her desire. Both women gasp appreciatively as their hips join and the strap on sits firmly inside of Kara. “You're not gonna be able to feel your legs when I'm through with you.” 

Lena is determined to make that the truth. She begins to steadily turn her measured thrusts into a full force hammering, her skin slapping against the kryptonian's rhythmically. Kara lets out a high pitched moan every time Lena hits that sensitive little spot inside of her. 

“Oh Rao! Oh Gods...” 

“Are you close Darling?” 

“Yes! So close!” Lena grabs her by the base of her throat, pins her back into the sheets and growls.

“Don't you dare cum without permission!” The thrusts never let up and the hand on her throat only serves to build her up higher. 

“Please! I need to-” 

“No! Be a good girl. Be my good girl.” Lena knows exactly what she is doing, she wants to possess every fibre of Kara's being, to strip her down and build her up higher than she has ever been before. Simultaneously give her nothing and everything. 

The brunette watches as the girl beneath her writhes as she attempts to fight her incoming orgasm and pinches her nipples sharply with one hand before letting the hand on her throat trace down her body until she reaches her clit, which she assaults with harsh rubs and flicks. 

“Daddy! I-I can't!” 

“Don't you dare!” 

It's too late. Kara has no choice but to give in to the tidal wave that her orgasm is. Her vision goes white beneath the blindfold and every muscle in her body relaxes all at once, her toes finally uncurling. 

As she once again becomes aware of her body she realizes that she is no longer being filled and her body has cooled as Lena is no longer atop of her. 

“Lena?” She shakily asks afraid that she has gone and left her tied up like this. She knows that she must have disappointed her by not following her orders but she can't be that angry that she left her there all alone with no way to untie herself.   
The only sound is her own heartbeat. 

“L-Lena? Lena please, I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to.” She can't help it, her emotions are overwhelming her and she can already feel the tears welling up behind her blindfold. 

She lets out a sob right before she feels stinging heat on her right thigh. 

“You came without permission and you have three infractions of calling me by the wrong name. That's a lot of punishments you have accrued Little One. What are you willing to do to make it up to me?” Kara is so relieved to hear Lena's voice that it takes a few moments for her to register what the dominant woman is saying but once she does she is quick to responds.

“Please, I'll do anything, I'm sorry.” 

“I'll hold you to that.” Lena slaps her thigh again sharply before loudly placing several items down on the floor by the bed. “After all, cumming without permission is something that only a slut would do. Are you a slut Kara?” 

“I-” Her mouth opens and closes as she tries to find the right words but she is unable. 

“I will take that as a yes. And thus we shall start your punishment with a little something that I'm sure you will enjoy because you are such a slut.” 

Lena is precise with her movements as she unclips Kara's wrists from the bed and pulls her up just to drag her across the room and push her back down over the spanking bench. Kara flails slightly but doesn't resist as her wrists are once again clipped in place, this time on the little loops on the sides of the bench. Her ankles are also strapped in place at the base of the bench, keeping her spread wide enough to keep her vulnerable and needy. 

“Are you ready to see what I have in store for you?”

A timid nod is all it takes for Lena to rip the blindfold off and grip the back of Kara's head, giving the girl no choice but to look where directed. 

In front of the blonde's face stands Lena, strap-on standing proudly from her hips and still covered in her juices. 

“You have some cleaning to do.” Kara stares at the glistening cock in front of her face before flickering her eyes up to meet Lena's own emerald orbs. “I don't have all day, get to it.” 

“Yes, Daddy”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment what you want to see next, it really helps motivate me to write!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for getting to the end, let me know what you want me to include in the next chapter. :)


End file.
